Finding Josh
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: When Josh saves Maya from Lokar, he is unfortunately taken himself. Maya is determined to rescue him from the hell-hole he was stuck in. Searching for him leads Maya and her team into danger, especially when they are captured by Lokar. Now Maya will be tested for the limits she would go to protect her friends from the madman that was her grandfather. Rated for the language used.
1. Chapter 1

I just sat there thinking for what seemed ages and probably was. I had lost someone that meant so much to me and I'm determined to get them back. I closed my eyes. Mediating doesn't work, it just brings back the memory, and I don't want to see it, I just want bury it, keep it hidden, hidden forever in a place no-one will find it. Trying to message him via my phone, x-com and x-reader doesn't work. Is he ignoring me?

He lied. He said it would was always work, anywhere in the world. He made it, he hacked in to our x-readers, and added it on just like apps on your phones, you can text by typing or voice. But because of me, he'd only put it on our x-readers. Ky and Boomer's, Ekayon's and Team Tiro's, they have to wait for however long it take to find him, because we WILL find him. I will make sure we do. I wont give up on him. I'll never do that.

"We can't you just tell me where you are?" I thought aloud. _Why? Why did he have to go anyway? It's my problem, not his. If I went, Lokar would leave the team alone, he wouldn't hurt them, now he has Josh, who knows what he'll do. I don't want anybody getting hurt over me... _

My x-reader beeped. _What? That's impossible, I'm the only one on the team that has GPS, only me and... JOSH!_

I fumbled with my belt, trying to unclip my x-reader and nearly dropping it in the process. I looked down at it; my x-reader was giving my Josh's GPS signal, exactly like I thought. "Yes! Josh you're bloody amazing, trust your hacker skills! Don't you dare turn your x-reader off or I swear when we find you, I'm going to kick your arse."

I jumped up and started to sprint out of the clearing. "Ky, Boomer! Guy's!" I yelled happily.

"Hello there Maya. You seem very happy toady."

I spun around to be face to face with the creepy triplets. _They who should not be named_. I did a double-take.

"The Hiverax. What do you want?"

They gave me a creepy grin. "You're… coming… with us." The brothers finished each other's sentences. _Wait a minute... how do know they know where we live, and how did they even know where I am? _

I snapped my attention back to reality. "Seriously? That doesn't get annoying, not even a teensy bit?" I asked.

"No…not…at all." They said.

I groaned.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going with you." I declared, beginning to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on them. I couldn't be bothered to deal with them. Not today.

"Aw come on! They have to ruin everything!" A voice shrieked. I twirled around again, behind me were the Radikor.

"The Hiverax and The Radikor, just what I need." I commented under her breath. "Wait, again with the knowing exactly were I am thing, are they stalking me or something? Because this is just getting creepy and extremely unrealistic, next thing I know Diara is going to be inviting me to a sleepover." I shook my head at that thought. Now that, that was near impossible even to imagine.

I was surrounded by the two E-teen teams. "Lokar sent _us _to get her, not you freaks!" Zane yelled. I was standing right in the middle, watching them argue over me. I wondered whether I should be flattered, but had to prioritise on escaping.

_I've got to admit this is one of the weirdest things that has happened to me, and Lokar isn't 'getting me', in his creepy, twisted little dreams, or nightmares, or drnightmares? I don't know..._

I tried to discretely back away into the forest, Techris happened to glance over at that point, so I stopped and tried my best to look innocent.

My x-com came to life and I heard Ky's voice. _"Maya, we've got another Kairu deposit, get back to the x-scaper, quickly!"_

I raised my arm to my mouth and began to talk back. "Ky, I'm kinda in a situation here, you need to… AHHHH!" Zane had snatched my wrist and was trying to drag me to his team. I pulled against him, but he had a few factors that were helping, one being the fact that he was an alien, two being that he was a boy and slightly stronger than me, I hate to admit. Although I'd defiantly kick his ass in a fist-fight.

"You're coming with us, to Lokar's lair; he has big plans for you, Maya." He sneered. Zane hadn't realised he'd been pressing down on the button and Ky could hear absolutely everything he said. Although Ky wasn't letting on, he didn't want Zane to know he was coming.

"Bite me, dickhead." I retorted launching an explosive kick at his gut. Zane screamed out in pain clutching his stomach and releasing my arm. I examined my wrist, there was a light red mark from where he had been holding on so tightly.

"Zane!" Zair cried. "You're going to pay for that!"

I wasn't going to give her the chance to make me pay, I pivoted on my heels and sprinted away. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Techris shouted after me, already springing into pursuit.

"No chance!" I replied disappearing into the trees with the E–teen's hot on my heels.

I glanced over my shoulder, the distance between us was lengthening, I was getting away. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking and slid over the muddy grass. I landed ungracefully on my back, winded. "Ow." I moaned, before springing back up, attempting to regain ground. I knew they were close, much closer than before.

_Please, I will not, I repeat will not let myself get captured by a bunch of pompous twits. They're monsters, and Lokar, who knows what he'll do, after all, I am his granddaughter..._

* * *

**New word there, 'Drnightmares' you know, dreams and nightmares mixed into one... Ahaha.. Ha? No? Well then...**

**Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review it would help a lot! I do not own Redkai, *Sad face* but I do own Josh and Aliya. Again thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

I realised they were going to catch up with me before I could even get anywhere near the x-scaper.

I remembered something Josh had said to me before. We were playing a game of tig, when we were about ten, me and Josh had climbed a tree to hide from Ky as he was the 'tigger'. Josh had said,_ When in shit, climb a fucking tree, _even though we were pretty young.

A tree branch hung low straight in front of me. _Lets see if I manage not to crack my head open._

I jumped up and grabbed it, pulling myself up before swinging up onto the next one. They were a little slippery from the rain last night and I did have a close encounter with the fifth branch but other than that I was fine. Zane was the first one to spot me, and I was very high off the ground by then.

"What the hell is she doing?" He cried, glaring angrily at the Hiverax. "Why did you let her get away?"

Before the Hiverax could reply Lokar appeared in the clearing. "Where is my granddaughter?" He demanded, obviously impatient with waiting around for about twenty minutes.

The E-teen's looked up. I was sitting on a branch very high off the ground, my legs dangling and I was casually leaning against the base. I could see the E-Teens weren't even going to attempt to get me down, worried for their own safety if they risked going up that high.

I saw that they were all staring at me and flashed an innocent smile down at them.

"Why is she up there?" Lokar thundered furiously at them. I was quite annoyed that they were speaking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Hey! Don't blame us! It was those freaks that let her get away!" Zane pointed accusingly at the Hiverax.

Lokar spun around to face Zane. "You were supposed to get her!" He shouted.

Zane glared at the Hiverax, he was about to answer when Ky, Boomer and Aliya raced through the trees nearly colliding with them. "Maya?!" Ky yelled.

The E-teens gave them a surprised look. The three Kairu warriors immediately realised something was up. "Where's Maya?"

The E-teen's sheepishly glanced up at me. I hadn't seen Ky, Boomer or Aliya and had slipped my phone out of my pocket. I was contently listening to music, on a branch, about 30 feet in the air, as if I did it every day.

"MAYA!" Ky and Boomer shouted together. They could see me physically jump out of my skin. I nearly fell off the branch in surprise.

"Guy's, hey!" I waved. "What took you so long, I've been waiting for-" I glanced at my left wrist before realising that I didn't have a watch on me. "Um, a while..."

Ky looked very confused. I was calmly sitting on a branch, extremely high up and I wasn't even slightly worried about falling off.

"Are you okay up there?"

I shrugged. "Never been better."

"Enough of this child's play, get down here granddaughter!" Lokar bellowed. Ky could see everything in my expression; I had 'are you joking?' written all over my face.

_As if I was going to listen to Lokar._

"Um, how about no?" I replied. Lokar cursed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked around, confused. "Guys? Where'd he go?"

Ky was peering behind me. "Um, My..." I spun around, sure enough purple smoke was appearing.

"Damn…" I shot up and quickly backed away.

"Get here, Maya!" Lokar growled.

I was grinning stepping further away from him. The branch was getting thinner and thinner with every step I took. I had plan. Not sure if it was a good one. It was defiantly risky, but it would be worth it.

I glanced down, the ground looked very far away, but I knew I had to do it, couldn't miss up an opportunity to bring Ky's record of recklessness crashing down. "

"What's she doing?" Aliya asked Ky. Aliya was terrified, he could easily see that.

"I have no idea…" Ky answered his eyes fixed on me.

"Adios, Lokar!" I smiled and before he could do anything I stepped off the branch.

"MAYA!" Aliya, Ky and Boomer screamed as I fell.

I was free-falling through the air. The wind whistled as I hurtled to the ground. I sure as hell hoped this would work, over wise I'd end up as spaghetti bolognaise and that sure wouldn't be a pretty sight.

* * *

**A's note:**

**Hope you like cliff hangers! What was Maya's plan? Will she fall to her death? Find out in the next chapter! I do not own Redakai but I own Josh and Aliya. I hope you enjoyed reading this and well thank you for reading it too! Feel free to review it really helps! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

_This better work!_

"HARRIER!" I screamed urgently, I was cutting this way too close. _Oh_ s_hit! Come on, come on, COME ON!_

I was engulfed in a hazy green glow as I transformed into an eagle-like creature and immediately stopped falling. _That was way too close!_

"Aliya, cave!" I yelled.

Aliya nodded, understanding completely what I was saying whereas the E-Teens were looking at me as if I had gone mad. She grabbed Ky and Boomer's wrists, unsuccessfully trying to drag them away. Ky and Boomer were tall, strong fifteen-year-olds, easily able to hold there own against a small, lightly built thirteen-year-old.

"Guy's GO! I'll be fine, just go!" I yelled.

"Radikor rage!" Zane shouted aiming the attack at me. I gasped and paused for a split second but I managed to dodge the attack. It sped past me, millimetres from where I had just flown to.

"GO!" I shouted. Ky and Boomer listened this time and followed Aliya through the trees. My eyes followed them until they had got to a safe distance, I was surprised that the E-Teens hadn't used them as bait or anything, they must be pretty stupid. But I did thank their idiocy then because if they had realised I wouldn't have had a choice but to come down, not matter what the others said.

"Hey, E-teens! You want me? Come and get me!" I yelled, purposely attracting their attention. They glowered at me and I grinned and flew off in the opposite direction and gave irritated yells as they tripped over each other in a mass rush to capture me.

I glanced over my shoulder; the trees were blocking my view of the E-teens, which hopefully meant they couldn't see me either.

"Chemister clone!" I grinned as a clone of myself appeared. I transformed back into human form and closed my eyes, leaning against a tree, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Hey, there she is! Come on we've got to hurry!" Zane yelled still thinking I was Harrier. _Perfect._

I counted ten Mississippi's before scanning the area. Seeing no-one I ran out from behind the tree and sprinted in the direction I came from. _Idiots. _I thought, shaking my head in disbelief. _You defiantly can not get any worse than that._

I reached the waterfall in super quick time. I looked around, the sight giving me painful memories, there was lush green grass everywhere and a cliff-top surrounded the whole clearing. A river ran through the fields, it source coming from a huge waterfall. The light steam glittered in the sunlight making a stunning rainbow over the water.

_This was the last place I was with Josh the last place we actually talked, where we had that massive water fight with Aliya, before… _I closed my eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. _Why did he have to go? Lokar could have… he could have… he…_

I shook away the unpleasant thoughts, I had to think positively.

_Josh was probably fine, he'd probably... be like 'is it Christmas already? Because it took you so bloody long.' Or some smart remark like that. Josh is Josh, knowing him, he'll.. he'll be fine._

I sighed.

_Who am I kidding, I have no idea what's happened to him, but we need to find him and soon._

I jogged up the slope too wrapped up in my thoughts to remember to move away from the edge and the water that was cascading down the waterfall. It poured down onto me, soaking me hair and clothes. The water made me gasp and snap back into reality, which I was very grateful for, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to forget about all of that, just for Josh to be back at the Monastery again.

My drenched hair clung to my face, while my soaking wet clothes hugged my body. I tried to brush the hair out of my eyes but it was refusing to obey me.

In the end I decided to tie my wavy black hair up in a pony-tail so it was no longer irritating me. I walked through the gap in the rock and looked around the corridor.

If you followed it you would find yourself on the other side of cliff, but I didn't intend to go there.

I turned to my right and ran my and along the rock. I felt the gap I was searching for and I pushed the rock away. "Aliya, Ky, Boomer, are you there?" I whispered. Silence.

"Maya!" Aliya cried, appearing out of the gap and flinging her arms around the me.

"Hey Little Duck, are you okay?" Aliya nodded and smiled at me.

Boomer and Ky exchanged looks of confusion.

"How?" Ky began. I shook her head. _I'll tell you later. _I mouthed. The boys nodded.

"Okay guy's forget about the Kairu, lets hope Ekayon will get it, we have much more important things to do!" I said.

"What's more important than-" I cut Boomer off.

"Maybe rescuing a kidnapped team-mate! I've got Josh's GPS, and unless he's been a complete douche and turned his x-reader off, I can hack into my x-reader and pin-point his position."

"Josh been giving you hacking lessons?" Ky teased.

I glared at him, sending daggers at him. "Yeah, and if he didn't we wouldn't be able to find him this quick!"

Ky glanced at Boomer and gave him a worried look. _I was only joking… _ Boomer looked at him and shook his head. _Hey, you know how stressed she's been because Josh is gone, any other time and she would be laughing. _The two of them could easily interpret each others facial expressions into what they were saying, everyone was able to do it, I guess it got easy now we'd all been together for so long.

"Guy's? Are we going or what?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah!" The boy's said in unison.

"Maya, you do know we've got to ask Master B if we can go investigate." Boomer warned.

I sighed. _That's what I'm dreading…_

* * *

**A's note:**

**In my own opinion I don't think this chapter was very good... So thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it does help a lot. I don't own Redakai, unfortunately, but I do own Aliya and Josh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**This chapter is in Josh's point of view. He has a flashback at what happened at the start, how he saved Maya by sacrificing himself to go in Maya's place. I hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

***Flashback***

Maya was there, right there, right in front of me. If only I could reach out, to grab her arm and pull her backwards, away from the danger that was fast approaching. But I couldn't. I was paralysed, thinking what to do in the split second it took for Zylus to grab hold of her.

Before I could do anything to help, I was grabbed by Bash and Rynoh. The boys were both younger than me, but they were very strong.

Ky started to run to the aid of Maya, but Zane came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. The boys rolled on the floor, punching and kicking in a desperate attempt to out-fight each other. They swore as the tussled, wriggling around everywhere, with feet and fist flailing.

We all watched eyebrows raised for nearly a second before Techris waded in to help Zane and the two boys pinned down a still yelling and struggling Ky.

Maya screamed in surprise as she felt Zylus' hand on her arm. "Get off me!"

Zylus smirked. "Let's take you to Lokar."

"NO!" Maya yelled. She struggled, kicked and punched Zylus as he dragged her backwards. She pulled back, digging her heels into the ground. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!"

Over the last year Maya had grown a lot, she had gone from being the smallest to the second tallest on Team Stax, so now it was considerably difficult to drag her away, since she was now a head taller than Zylus.

He tugged hard and she stumbled forward, nearly sprawling out on the ground.

She was still pulling back and wriggling around, refusing to go anywhere with him. "Stop… Struggling!" Zylus ordered, but she ignored him. Techris sighed and promptly forgot about keeping Ky under control and he went to help Zylus.

But Maya wasn't going to give in that easily. "Don't you touch me." She warned him. Techris acted like he hadn't heard her and reached for her arm. Maya swung her foot into his stomach as hard as she could. He yelled out in pain and collapsed onto the ground clutching his stomach in agony.

Ky, now having less opponents to fight, flicked his feet up, hitting Zane on the back, sending him sprawling out in front of him.

"Go, Ky, go!" I shouted, urging him to go help Maya. But Zane grabbed his leg pulling him back down onto the floor. The two boys tussled with each other, barely noticing anything in front of them.

Maya was still struggling with Zylus. She looked up.

"Josh!" She cried. Her words saying 'help me!'

"Maya! No, MAYA!" I shouted, lurching forward, trying to take the boys by surprise. It didn't work.

Her eyes locked with mine and she said the one word I didn't want to hear, the one word I couldn't take, not with her heartbroken expression, with a single silvery tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please…" She whispered.

The worst part of it, the bit that was most painful wasn't the word itself, but the feeling that came after, the feeling of complete helplessness. Because I knew that while the boys had hold of me, I could do absolutely nothing to help her. That was what hurt most, feeling powerless.

I attempted to escape again. Jerking forward, trying to break free, to run forward, to run to her. I longed to reassure her to protect her. But I was stuck. The boys were far stronger than me and easily restraining me.

Still on the ground it looked like Ky was gaining an edge over Zane. The boys were bruised and scratched but they continued fighting. Luckily, there was no serious injuries, yet, but it seemed like there might be if it continued for much longer.

Suddenly the unexpected happened, Rynoh had got so pissed with the boys accidently kicking or punching his leg, he let go of me to help Zane control Ky. Then something even more unexpected happened. Bash sneezed, momentarily letting me go, this was the opportunity I had been waiting for and I didn't stop to think twice.

I raced forward, following Maya, Zylus and Techris, who had got up after his stomach had stopped hurting.

Ky, aided me in my escape. He had been continuously punching Zane in the face while Zane pressed against Ky's knees, trying to grab his shirt and pull him over so he could pin him down.

So when Ky saw my bid for freedom, he summoned up his strength and used his knees to send Zane flying into Bash. He grabbed Rynoh's T-shirt punched him twice in the face before, kicking him on the back on the kneecap causing the reaction Ky was hoping for. Rynoh's knees buckled and Ky shoved him into Zane and Bash who were still trying to untangle themselves, before racing off after his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile I had snuck up behind the two boys who were struggling to hold onto Maya, even after there were two of them helping. I smiled, _she's very determined. _

I gently tapped Zylus on his shoulder. As expected he turned around. I punched him hard making him fall onto the ground. Techris pushed Maya backwards, stupidly leaving her without anyone to stop her running away.

She immediately raced forward and snatched Techris' arm. She threw a brutal punch at his face and then kicked him in the stomach for the second time that day. He sank to his knees and Maya violently punched him again.

She turned around to face me. My fight with Zylus resembled Ky and Zane's fight earlier. A mass of kicking and punching, without even knowing if you're hitting you opponent, yourself or the ground.

Maya sighed; she waited until she had a clear shot then punched Zane as hard as she could in the temple making slump onto the ground, unconscious.

(**It is possible to do this, but please don't try because I don't want angry parent on my doorstep kicking my head in because their little darling got nicked for assaulting somebody)**

"That's how you take someone out Josh." She said sweetly. She smiled at me and I felt happier knowing she was safe. She held a hand out and helped me up.

Someone started clapping behind us. On instinct I grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her backwards. Lokar was standing there grinning. Behind him Bash, Rynoh and Zane were holding a dejected Ky. He winched with pain as he looked up. "Sorry guys, I couldn't stop them…" He hung his head in shame, shame that he shouldn't be feeling, it wasn't his fault, three against one is never fair.

I could see Maya's eyes grow wider as she took in the scene. She gasped and bit her lip, not quite knowing what to do. We all stood there in silence waiting for someone to speak.

Lokar looked like he was enjoying every moment of the tense atmosphere and every worried look Maya threw at me, which I returned a very forced, reassuring smile.

"Maya, why don't you come here and we'll leave these pitiful Kairu warriors alone-"

"And we won't hurt your _boyfriend_ as well." Bash said.

Lokar turned to face him. "Did I ask you to speak?" He roared. Maya gasped and I hugged her close as Lokar slapped Bash around the face.

Maya had buried her face into my shoulder, not wanting to watch even though it was much less violence that she was inflicting on Techris and Zylus moments ago. But she wasn't scared, I felt something slip into my pocket. She let go of me and I instantly slid my hand in there, I felt something smooth, I realised it was my phone. _Why did she even have my phone? Oh yeah, after the water fight, she picked it up along with hers._

Lokar had turned back to us and Maya pretended to be scared again, she held my arm tightly, I had one arm wrapped around her and she 'flinched' as Lokar stepped forward again.

"Charger's in your room, always keep the phone on and don't forget to charge it." She whispered into my ear.

I looked at her. She was thinking that Lokar was going to take her. Well I wasn't going to let that happen!

"Come here, granddaughter." Maya bit her lip and gave me an apologetic glance. She _had _to do this, in her mind it was the only way to save her friends. She looked at the floor as she stepped forward. Zane bundled her over to Lokar.

I gave a growl and bunched my fist up advancing on Zane.

"Josh, don't!" Maya exclaimed. "Please."

I stopped and glared down at the floor, my fists still clenched, reddening by the minute. Maya gave a glance at Lokar before racing to my side. She pushed my head up. "Josh... please, stop." She whispered. "I am scared. Please, don't make me any more scared."

I enveloped her in a hug. "You don't have to do this, we'll find another way!" I pleaded.

She shook her head. "I have to, he'll kill you, everyone, everyone I've ever cared about. He'll kill you all. I have to do this, I'm sorry."

She pulled away from me, I grabbed her arm. "Maya, please." She looked at me, I knew she wasn't giving in, that I _had _to make her. She couldn't go with Lokar.

"What about you? He'll kill you!"

Maya's face was scrunched up, like me she was trying to hide her emotions, but again like me it was hard, really hard. "Josh, my life is less important than eight others."

"No, you have to come back-" She was snatched away from me, carried away in Lokar's arms.

"Release, Stax." He ordered.

I ran forward, Lokar tried to push me back but I dodged him and helped Ky stand.

Maya looked at us. "I'm sorry, tell Master B I'll be fine." Maya said, her voice wobbling. "and Aliya, you, you look after her. " I knew she was trying not to cry. Just as Lokar was about to disappear, I jolted forward and snatched Maya from his grasp and I pushed her back into Ky. She was surprised at the sudden change of hands and slipped over with Ky gently pulling her to her feet.

Lokar immediately reached out to grab her back but he caught hold of me instead.

"Maya, I love you!" I said. I could hear her scream as we disappeared. The sound broke my heart.

* * *

I couldn't see Maya's reaction, obviously, but Ky somehow got hold of Maya's phone, he texted me saying that she locked herself in her room for two days, refusing to come out for anyone. They could hear her crying through the door. It would stop and start again, being completely random. Ky also said she had been having nightmares, that he'd been woken up to hear her screaming at night. I feel really bad for her but I think that I and everyone else at the Monastery, other than Maya of course, probably feel that it's good that Maya isn't here, that I'm in her place.

I know that Aliya finally convinced Maya to come out, because she had been outside her room begging and begging, until she burst into tears and sobbed that she missed Maya and missed me, which I was touched about. Although Aliya was _Maya's _little sister, she was the closest thing I'd ever had to a sibling before. Maya had immediately opened the door and hugged her younger sister, in tears herself, but still feeling the need to comfort her.

I know that everyone is looking for me, and I text them suggesting possible places I could be, but so far none of them had been right. I hope they find me soon, I miss them all so much...

***End of flashback***

* * *

"Hey, Josh, dinner!" Zair said pushing a plate of revolting slop towards me.

I started at the food. "Is this even edible?" I asked sceptically.

Zair shrugged. "I dunno, it looks like something Zane threw up to me."

I winched. "Uhhh, I could have actually gone without knowing that Zair, now I'm defiantly not eating it. Unless Lokar wants me to die, then he better get some edible food."

I pushed the food away. "It looks disgusting, it smells disgusting and you know, it probably tastes disgusting too, I am not eating it."

Lokar heard everything. "You will eat what is given to you!"

"You can shove your disgusting alien junk right up your arse Lokar." I replied, taking influence from Maya and retorting things like she would in a situation like this.

Lokar slapped me around the face and stormed off. "I'm still not eating it!" I shouted after him.

Zair sighed. "Lokar would kill me if you die; I'll see if I can get you some human food, even I don't eat that shit." She shuddered as she picked it up, then an evil smirk appeared on her face.

Bash walked past the door and Zair emptied the food onto his head, before slamming my door shut so I couldn't escape and racing off it the other direction, with Bash hot on her heels. "You're dead Radikor!" He shouted, I could hear Zair's laugh slowly growing quieter as she got further away.

* * *

**What will happen to Josh? (Mentioned in previous chapter) Will Master Boaddai allow Team Stax to go rescue their teammate? Are the co-ordinates even correct?**

**I do not own Redakai, but I own Aliya and Josh. Feel free to review at any time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, kill me. Not literally. But yes I know; I haven't updated in ages. I could blame it on my holiday but I actually got back from that ages ago so the reason probably is that I kept putting it off. Also I didn't actually know what to write for it. **

**I knew what I wanted to write like I had the plot line but I didn't know how to make it interesting so you guy's, the readers would be bored and be like: **

***Throws computer at me* 'THIS IS CRAP! YOU'RE FIRED!'**

**So after that extremely boring authors note, without further ado I reveal the…. *causally has to go check how many chapters I've wrote*… the FIFTH chapter! Finally!**

* * *

***Maya's POV* **

_Nervous? Nervous was an understatement. A complete whopping great understatement. The mother of all understatements. _

"My, you okay?"

_Am I okay? AM I OKAY? What do you think Ky? Do I look okay? I mean come on, use your head boy! Of course I'm not okay! One of my best friends gets kidnapped, they sacrifice themselves for me, and we're about to go ask if we can go search for him, and that it might lead us to certain death by fiery glare from none other than Master B and all Ky comes up with is 'are you okay?'_

"Yeah, I'm… fine."

_Of course I wasn't going to say all that, no way that's just harsh. But true. It doesn't matter because I didn't say it anyway._

"Not far now."

_Wow. I've lived here basically all my life, I was the one that even found the bloody waterfall, and Boomer says 'not far now.' Does he think I don't know that? Does he think I'm stupid?_

"Yep." Was all I said.

_I'm not going to snap at them just because I'm stressing over everything. They're my friends and they're just trying to start a conversation to break the silence. Not that I'm in any mood to talk, this has been way too hard one all of us. All I really want to do now, is think, think and remember..._

I can see Aliya curiously glancing at me every so often. Finally she tugs on my arm until I slow down.

"Go on without me, I'll be right behind you." I told Ky and Boomer. The nodded and continued walking, occasionally looking over their shoulder to see what was going on.

"Maya, I know this might seem like a really stupid question and Ky's already asked you but, are you okay? You seem really… agitated."

I sighed. _I don't think she even knows it but Aliya's my sister. I overheard the Master Boaddai muttering about it to himself the other day. I immediately raced away heading for the x-scaper._

_As expected I found him there, in his room, hacking into his x-reader. Josh. Apart from me, probably the Redakai, and obviously Master Boaddai, Josh is the only person that knows. He's the only person I told._

_But it doesn't matter because I act like her older sister anyway. I always have since I pulled her out of that river. Josh has always been like a big brother too her. Always making her laugh._

Aliya was getting impatient. _Oh right, her question!_

"Aliya, to be truthful, no I'm not alright. I'm beyond the limits of nervousness. Like I've discovered a whole new level of it. Literally." I paused. "I'm worried about Josh. Really worried. I just keep thinking… I keep thinking the worst. Like what if he's hurt or... or dead?"

Aliya looked at me, trying to think of something, anything to say. For a while we stood there in silence.

"Maya, I know he's okay. I can feel it. You're going to find him and he's going to be sitting there with a fake pissed off expression of his face, yelling about it probably being the other side of Christmas already." Aliya said.

I laughed for the first time since Josh sacrificed himself.

"If you're sure then I trust you, and no swearing you're not old enough." I smiled.

"I'm thirteen, _mom._" Aliya responded, grinning.

I gently ruffled her hair, just like Josh does. She smiled even more.

"So too old for nicknames then?" I asked, pretending to pout.

"Never." Aliya said feigning mock outrage.

"That's outrageous!" I said trying to make me accent sound posh. It seemed to be good enough because Aliya fell about laughing.

"Guy's, come on!" I heard Ky calling for us to hurry up.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Little Duck; let's go catch up with them before they explode with impatience."

Aliya smiled, I had given her then nickname Little Duck after I pulled her out of the river. It's a joke between us because unlike ducks, Aliya can't swim.

We ran to catch up with the guy's, but we didn't slow down so Ky and Boomer started running so they could keep up with us. Well keep up with me I should say since I was the one in front.

"Show off!" I heard Ky yell. I laughed and stopped at the Monastery doors, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Ky you can do the honours."

"Do the honours for what?" He asked, panting.

"Be a lamb and open the door for us."

"I don't want to be a lamb." Ky said stubbornly, his arms crossed.

Boomer chuckled and pulled open the door. "He's a lamb, you're not." I said. **A/N: Yes I know that was out of The Big Bang theory.**

Ky pouted. "I wanted to be a duck!" He sniffed.

"Tough." I said, leading the way through the doors.

We ran through the training room, and found Master Boaddai in his room.

"Master B!"

Master Boaddai looked at us all, red faced and breathless from running. Well Ky, Boomer and Aliya were, I wasn't. Me and Josh run far bigger distances than that on a daily basis.

"Yes my students?"

Ky glanced at me, I was fumbling to grab my x-reader off my belt. He smiled and brushed my hands away, gently unclipping it from my belt and passing it to me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He nodded. Boomer was explaining everything.

"...It's on Maya's x-reader. Josh hacked it, just like with his own, her x-readers picking up his position!"

Master Boaddai raised an eyebrow. "And you're asking whether you can go look for him?"

We all nodded frantically. My head was probably a blur because I was nodding so fast.

"I will meditate on it." Master Boaddai answer finally.

_I couldn't hold it. It just came out. I'm basically the first thing Master B's ever had to a granddaughter so I got away with it. But I can't believe how I just did that. It just felt like, after everything Josh had done for us, for me, like we were abandoning him, like he didn't matter anymore._

"You're going to MEDITATE when Josh could be out there right now INJURED OR DYING? What if he's hurt? WHAT IF HE DIES? It would be your fault because YOU wouldn't let us help him!" I shouted, all my anger coming out in one burst.

"Maya, you don't understand, it's too risky-"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I, WE need to help him." I screamed.

"Maya, you could get hurt. If I let you go, it would be my fault."

Ky, Boomer and Aliya were all frantically motioning for me to stand down. But I was too angry. No way was I listening to him, not when he was turning his back on Josh like this.

"What about him? Do you not care if he's hurt?" I demanded.

"Of course I care. But you _will_ wait for the Redakai to make a decision."

"How long's that going to take? By then he could be gone!"

"Maya, calm down." Master Boaddai pleaded.

"NO. WE NEED TO FIND HIM…" I paused all my anger building up and up. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I turned on my heels and raced away.

"Maya!" Master Boaddai cried.

I risked a glance over my shoulder. Master Boaddai looked so heart broken. He stood there dejectedly.

Ky, Boomer and Aliya were shocked. They were so stunned they couldn't move. For a moment I felt so guilty I just wanted to run back and apologise, but I was too upset.

I sprinted to the x-scaper. I stomped up the stairs and flung open the door. Mookee was there.

"Hi Maya…" I didn't even answer. I just ran straight past him and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it for good measure.

I looked around. I had a lamp on a table by my bed. Also on table was a picture. One of all of us. Team Stax, Master Boaddai, Team Tiro, Ekayon.

I picked it up. We were all standing in front on an old brick fence.

Ky and Boomer were at the front, they were smiling, standing back-to-back with their arms crossed, trying to act cool. Aiden stood next to Aliya he had his arm slug casually around her shoulder. Aliya smiling and you could see her blushing; she had a massive crush on Aidan. Aliya had her right hand held in a peace sign. Aiden and Aliya were standing slightly in front of me and Josh.

Josh had his arms around me; he was grinning and resting his head on my shoulder. I was smiling happily and slightly leaning back into his arms my wavy hair falling almost down to my waist, I hand a hand resting on Aliya's shoulder, sisterly, since that was what we were, sisters.

Ekayon was beaming, he was standing on the other side of Ky in front of Master Boaddai. Issie was on the other side of Aliya and was holding a peace sign with her left hand so it looked symmetrical with Aliya's.

I smiled. It was taken two months ago, in the summer when we were all just messing around.

I walked over to a different photo. It was of a water fight we all had.

It was taken at just the right time to catch me and Josh finishing a forward roll and squirting Ky and Boomer with water from the water pistols we had.

The boy's both had horrified looks on their faces as they saw the water heading towards them. They too were armed with water pistols.

Aliya and Issie were in mid-air from Aiden pushing the off the wooden pier type thing. Aiden and Ekayon were in mid laugh, high-fiving.

I suddenly was overwhelmed with sadness. I flopped onto my bed face-first and cried.

There was a quiet knock at the door. I ignored it. "Maya, open the door." Master Boaddai said softy.

I looked up, my face was tear stained, my eyes red and puffy from crying.

"No! Go… go… away… leave… LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted in between sobs.

I put my face into my pillow again, and lay there in silence. Ignoring Master Boaddai's pleading and drifting into an uncomfortable and worried sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay that concludes my fifth chapter. Maya does seem a bit over-reactive in this chapter. If you don't like it you just have to DEAL WITH IT.**

**Aidan and Issie are the other two members of Team Tiro if any of you were wondering. Yes I changed them. Why? Because I can is why. Plus I didn't like Team Tiro and how is Aliya going to fit in with it so I just was like, 'NEW TEAM TIME!'**

**Anyway, I do not own Redakai, unfortunately.**

**It would help if you REVIEWED to let me know how I did, what you liked/disliked and what I could improve on. I do not mind any message about improvements I actually welcome them. Don't worry, I don't bite, usually. Just kidding I don't bite at all. **

**So once again thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm running, running towards him, towards Josh. Finally I've found him. I can't believe it. I kick snow up from under my feet, it flicks all up my legs and seeps in numbing them with the cold, but I don't care. Josh is here and that's all that matters.

"Josh!" I shout. He doesn't move. _Why didn't he move? Maybe he didn't hear me._

I continue running. I'm getting closer and closer. "Josh!" I shout again. Still he doesn't turn around.

I'm twenty metres away now. "Josh, turn around!" I yell happily.

He doesn't turn, he doesn't speak either. That's when I knew was wrong. Really wrong. Then he moves, but not towards me. He falls to the ground with an agonising groan, clutching his side.

I'm by his side in moments. Kneeling down next to him I brush his hands away. They're stone cold. _No. What's happening? What's wrong with him?_

A small pool of blood has already formed underneath him. I can see the blood stain through his Tee-shirt I move it up high enough for me to see the deep, bloodied gash on his side just below his ribcage.

I immediately pull the Tee-shirt back down, my breath coming out in short ragged gasps.

_Okay, okay, first thing you gotta do… Pulse and breathing. Is he breathing? Please be breathing!_

I lean over his body and turn my head so my cheek is above his mouth, waiting to feel his warm breath on my cheek. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing.

_NO. _

I tilt his head back and check to see if he's swallowed his tongue. He hasn't.

I panic and snatch his wrist trying to find his pulse. I can't feel it. He's gone. Josh is dead…

"NO!" My scream echo's around the barren wasteland. Everywhere I looked was plain, white and blurry. That was when I realised I was crying. Hard. Tears blurred everything, I could hardly even make out my own hand in front of my face as the tears fell.

"Maya!" Someone yelled my name.

I heard laughter behind me. I spun around, no-on was there. Still the laughter continued. I spun around in circles trying to see who it was. Still I could see no-one, I was confused, everything was still blurry, all I could see where shapes and outlines.

"Show yourself!" I ordered. My head felt heavy, dizziness overwhelmed me. _What's happening to me?_

"Maya!"

I fell onto my knees. _No. No. _I tried to force myself to stay awake. It wasn't working, whatever was making this happen to me, was a lot stronger than I am.

I fell onto my side. I tried to push myself off the ground. It was like all my strength was being sapped from my body.

I tried again but I couldn't even move this time. My head slipped back into the snow, my eyes began to close. _No. No. I will not…_

"MAYA!"

The last thing I saw where two black shoes approaching and the evil laugh still echoing around my ears…

* * *

When I woke up I noticed a few things.

One: I was screaming.

Two: The voice in my dream calling my name was actually Ky thumping on the door, yelling for me to open it, I could tell he was panicking, he must be really worried.

Three: I was on the floor

Four: I was crying.

I shakily got to my feet, stumbled over to my door and opened it. Ky was standing there, his face pale and his blue eyes wide and scared. After a moment's hesitation Ky pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

"My, you scared the life out of me, please, never do that again. Ever." Ky whispered.

I just nodded. I was too scared to say anything.

"What's wrong? You woke me up. You were just screaming, and screaming. I was so scared, you wouldn't answer. You wouldn't let me in, Maya I though something terrible was happening to you."

_Wow, Ky Stax, is admitting he was scared. Get the tape recorder out people._

"I was having a nightmare, about… about…" I just trailed off. I didn't want to continue.

"Josh?" Ky asked as if he had read my mind.

"How?"

Ky gave a small smile. "You were screaming his name."

"Oh." Was all I said. We stood in silence. I tried to find the best way to say it. The dream was weird, I didn't understand it and yet it scared me, it was compelling me to do something, anything.

Just wing it, I guess.

"Ky, I need to find him. I need to go there, even after what Master Boaddai said. I need to see if he's okay, if he's even there."

Ky nodded. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. If you're going I'm going with you, so is Boom. You know how bad it went when I tried to find my dad all on my own. You too nearly died. Now we're going to stick together. No matter what."

I nodded. "Let's go now. Before Master B realises what we're doing."

"You wake Boomer up; I'll get the engine started." Ky threw me a look and smiled. "You know I think we're finally seeing the 'bad girl' side of you, My." He grinned. I just stuck my tongue out at him before racing into the room Ky shared with Boomer and waking up Mr Sleepyhead himself.

* * *

_So that's how it went. The nightmare sparked the disobedience in us and we went behind Master B's back and took the x-scaper to the co-ordinates on my x-reader. _

_Good news is we got there. Bad news is Master B found out. I disabled his astro-projection so he couldn't talk to us. The Brownie points for member of Team Stax that's going to get in the most trouble goes to me. When we get back, Master Boaddai is going to roast us alive. We're going to be in so much trouble, but I'll blame it on myself. After all I was the one that convinced them to come._

* * *

"Guy's we're here." Boomer declared.

I raced to the front and peered out of the window. "It's very… snowy." I commented. Having a feeling I knew where I was, but then not actually remembering where. It's that horrible niggling feeling in the back of you head you get when you think you've been in a certain place before, and the only time you realise is much later.

Ky rolled his eyes. "My, we're in the Artic, snowy's in the name."

I kept scuffing my feet across the floor and moving around before sitting down just to get up again and pace around the room. They were taking forever, just _talking._

"My, you ready?"

"Ky, I've been ready before we even set out." I replied.

_Great, cue the crazy vision._

"Oh no…" Was all I could say before I lost awareness of my surroundings and was sucked into the vision.

_Laughter. Running. Footsteps coming closer, gaining speed, gaining distance, closer and closer. Pain. Blood. A scream. Darkness. A key, and a locked door. _

"My, Maya? Are you okay? Maya!?" Ky asked, almost yelling as he got even more desperate for an answer.

"I'm fine! It was just a crazy vision, that's all!"

"What did you see?" Boomer asked. _Is this like twenty questions or something? _

"Um, I'm not really sure… It was really unclear, and I didn't really see much…" I stammered.

_Lie! Well… it was true about me not really knowing what I saw, but I'm sure that whatever it is, it's not good, for any of us…_

"Let's go then…" Ky said. "And don't you dare go having another vision; those things always freak me out…"

I just smiled good-naturally and rolled my eyes.

After a couple of minutes trudging through the snow I had already counted that Boomer had stated that it was cold six times. Wait. I rephrase that, seven times.

"Boomer, we know it's cold, there's no need to remind us." I said.

I could see something on the ground. "Hey… What's that?" I asked, which was pointless because Ky and Boomer weren't going to know.

"No idea…" Ky said, staring at it. Not that anyone could even see it properly.

"Let's go check it out!" I suggested, breaking into an eager sprint. Ky reached out and grabbed my arm.

"My, strategy, we can't just go running in there, we need a plan."

I sighed.

"So… We approach cautiously, at any sign of movement not caused by one of us, yell a warning and run to the x-scaper. Got it?" Ky stated the complete obvious, as usual.

"Yep." Me and Boomer said together, I was already walking over to the lump.

I was less cautious, really curious about what it was. Boaddai always reminded us that curiosity killed that cat, but I always though it was probably stupidity so I'd be fine with my curiosity and hopefully not be killed.

_Wait. That's… a body._

I screamed loudly. Ky and Boomer both shot questioning glances at me. "That's a body," I whispered. "And it's not moving…"

The both exchanged worried looks, before turning to me, only I wasn't there; I was ahead of them, screaming again.

I was knelt beside the body.

"What happened to being cautious?" Ky yelled.

"IT'S JOSH!" I shouted. He went silent. Both he and Boomer raced over.

"My, you've gotta get out of here!" Josh croaked.

"Josh, ohmygod you're okay, you're going to be fine!" I said.

"No My, you don't understand, it's a trap…" Josh rasped, his throat coarse and dry, making it hard to breathe.

"Oh no…" I looked up at Ky and Boomer, horrified, this is all my fault. "IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed.

Boomer and Ky's eye's widened. I heard clapping from behind me. I hesitated for a moment, long enough to wipe the emotion of fear off my face, before turning around.

"Such a clever girl… feeling pleased that you lead your former friends into a trap?" Lokar smirked.

"My?" Ky whispered disbelievingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know about ANY of this! I would NEVER betray my friends! EVER!" I exclaimed, screaming at him, it was_ his_ fault we were here and it was _his _fault Josh was hurt.

Lokar laughed. I backed away from him. I had no idea what he wanted, but it's not good if he took the trouble to luring us here, and I'm almost certain it's got something to do with me.

"Maya, RUN!" Josh shouted, springing untidily to his feet and grabbing my arm. He stumbled slightly before breaking out into a ragged sprint and I ran with him.

_Laughter._

Shit. My vision.

_Running_.

_Footsteps_. I turned around. The Batticor.

I felt something smack into my back. I screamed as I fell forward, scraping my knee's across the ground. The snow was soft but the ice underneath was hard and uneven; slicing through the skin on my knee's making them bleed.

_Pain. Blood._

Damn.

Josh spun around in an attempt to help me up. He didn't see the red attack whizzing towards him, neither did anyone else, Ky and Boomer were too busy trying wrestle Zane and Crash off them, and I was too busy trying to get Zylus to let go of my arm, which I did successfully after I punched him in the face.

I looked at Josh at the exact time of when the attack smashed into him, sending him flying.

Time slowed down as I watched it happen, everything else faded away. I could hear the blood rushing around my body, and my heart pounding, then my terrified scream. I ran forward, feat pounding, heart racing, every step I took seemed to make him move further away.

Finally I reached him and kneeled by him.

"Josh?" I whispered.

_No, no, no, no, no! This is exactly like my dream, it can't be real, it can't!_

I leaned by his ear, I could feel his breath on my cheek, but it was slow, weak.

"Josh, please, you can't die, you can't! You don't understand, you're just awesome! Aliya misses you, we all miss you, don't die, please!" I whispered.

I was pulled off the ground by someone, I struggled and kicked but it didn't make any difference. I was spun around my feet flaring out. As I was unable to keep them still I accidently kicked Zane when my captor spun round.

I had a hard time trying not to giggle at his pissed off expression. That was before I saw Ky and Boomer, hanging limp from Bash, Rynoh and Zane's arms.

My mouth dropped open. They looked dead. "GUY'S!" I shouted, flailing about kicking and punching everywhere in an effort to break free.

I gave a gasp as my arm was twisted behind my back into a very uncomfortable position, although it didn't make me any less annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" I screamed.

Zylus smirked at me and was about to sneer something sarcastic but Lokar answered. I realised he was the one grabbing me. "Your _friends _are just unconscious."

I gave death glares to the three E-Teens and continued struggling. "Stop it. Maya, stop now." Lokar ordered.

"You can shove your orders right up your arse Lokar. I'm not doing anything you say." I spat back.

Lokar gave an annoyed sigh. "Give me the cloth!" He barked. Zane hastily handed him a small, dirty cloth.

"A cloth?" I asked disbelievingly. "That's disgusting, it's filthy, what is it even gunna do?" I smiled, this was stupid.

The four boys were smirking at me. I frowned and thought for a second, my smile immediately disappeared. "Shit."

"Language!" Lokar growled.

"Shove off." I covered my mouth and nose with my hands.

"So you know what this does?" Lokar smirked.

"It's obvious." On the cloth was a sickly sweet scent that can render you unconscious if you put it close to your face and sniff it.

I had my hands clamped over my face so the scent wouldn't take effect. Unfortunately for me the human body is equipped with many reflexes. While covering my face I'd left my stomach exposed, Zylus jabbed me just below my ribcage and as expected my hands dropped there in surprise. Lokar shoved the cloth in my face and I struggled between holding my breath and fighting to pull the cloth off.

In the end I had to take a breath and I felt myself becoming dizzy. I felt all consciousness of the world around me slipping away. "I'm sorry guy's…" I whispered, before my world went black and I laid limp in Lokar's arms, my hair trailing over his arm and cascading down to the floor in waves.

* * *

**Okay, finally sixth chapter is done! Anyway, I'm now back at school, unfortunately, *Sad face* ** **so I won't be able to update very often.** **I had begun writing this chapter on the day after my last update of this story but I was unable to finish it because of the hells of school. **

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the very long overdue sixth chapter, feel free to review, it could help and I am looking for pairings. ****So if you want to pair up anyone please review who you want as paired and I'll try to make it happen!**

**I do not own Redakai, otherwise it probably would have had a season three by now :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes. I was in a small dark room. That's when it occurred to me, this isn't a room, it's a cell and I'm not in the x-scaper or the Monastery, I'm… Oh shit… I'm in Lokar's lair.

_Brilliant. I am such an idiot. I let my feelings override my thoughts. I didn't see the blindingly obvious signs of it being a trap. I probably wouldn't have even noticed if there was a massive glowing neon sign reading 'IT'S A TRAP' in big bold letters. _

_Great, now what are Ky and Boomer going to think, what if they think... what if they think I'm a traitor? What if they tell Boaddai? What if he kicks me out? I... I didn't mean to! I didn't! I was stupid and unprofessional, I should of listened! But I didn't, why didn't I listen? Boaddai was right, and I, I led them into a trap, my best friends, how could I do that? Why? _

I groaned. _The dream! Lokar. That.. that, bloody DICKHEAD! He planted that dream! The 'vision' it was a fake! It was supposed to lure us here! He knew, he knew I'd fall for it, he knew I'd come to help, and he knew Ky and Boomer wouldn't let me go alone. He can read us a book. Damn it, why are we so predictable? He wanted us all here for some reason, for whatever reason, and I, I brought them here, its all my fault... I should have told them about what I saw my proper vision. It was a warning, it was trying to tell me to run, to run and never look back. _

"You settling in to your new home?" Zylus smirked. I glared at him. It's all his fault. The dickhead. Although I knew it was my fault really, it just felt better to blame someone else, to make myself believe it was them, so I didn't feel upset about it.

I wrinkled my face up in disgust. "Not much a fan of beige, maybe a nice cream would look better, much more appealing to _guests_." Zylus rolled his eyes, quite used to my sarcastic comments by now.

I groaned. "Wow. This is quite possibly the most boring thing in the history of boring things. Does Lokar _want_ us to die of boredom or something?"

Zylus smirked. "I can think of something fun." He started grinning. "It involves both of us, a nice, unused room and we're-"

I flicked him off with a hand gesture that would have sent Master Boaddai reeling. "Piss off."

He sulkily stomped away yelling for someone to take over his shift. I smirked with self-satisfaction. That was until I saw the keys in his back pocket. The keys to our cell doors. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. He spun around giving me a questioning glance. "I…er… hit my toe." I said quickly. I uncertainly reached down and touched my 'injured' toe, I added a very unconvincing 'Ow' as he sauntered away.

_Great. Now how are we going to get out of this hell-hole? _

I looked around. Josh was in the cell opposite, he was lying down, half off the bed half on. I had a feeling he'd fall off at some point, which would probably earn him some laughs, he was either unconscious or asleep, one of those.

"Guy's! You alive?" I asked, adding my trademark sarcasm. In a complete and utterly terrifying situation, even ones quite desperate and confusing, hanging on dread like this one, it was always me referring to the golden tactics of sarcasm.

I heard Ky snort. "Yeah, I'm alive, thanks for your concern My."

"My pleasure. Boom?"

I could practically hear Ky grinning. "Out like a light. Can you not hear him snoring? It's like a bloody train." He giggled. I rolled my eyes, then I realised. _Why is he talking to me? I did this! Me! Does he not blame me? Maybe... he, forgives me? But why?_

"You know I thought I heard a train earlier, then I dismissed it, probably just the excess gas from Ky Stax's massive ego." I grinned, trying to dismiss the thoughts. _Maybe he doesn't even blame me..._

"Oi!" Ky exclaimed. "Harsh!"

I giggled and poked my tongue out at him, although there was absolutely no point because there was a wall dividing us and I seriously doubt that Ky has acquired x-ray vision in the short time we've been unconscious. I aired my thoughts to Ky who replied with a mysterious, "How do you know?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Because I go in your wardrobe and watch you sleep." I joked, trying to lighten my mood. _I've just got to forget about it..._

Ky gave a fake and slightly over-exaggerated gasp. "How is that possible when I'm in _your _wardrobe watching _you _sleep?" He made his voice go quite low and creepy throughout speaking and I burst out laughing.

"CREEP ALERT!" I shrieked through my hysterics.

I heard a loud thump which made me laugh harder. I could hear Ky repeatedly thumping his hand on the floor and giggling hopeless now situated on the comforts of the filthy floor after ungracefully falling off his bed.

* * *

Lokar had his ear pressed up against the door. "They're not scared! Why aren't they scared?" He muttered angrily to himself. He could hear Maya and Ky laughing through the door. Lokar moodily stomped away to sulk in one of the numerous rooms in his lair. Empathise on numerous.

* * *

I was lying flat on my back, sprawled across my bed, pedalling my feet in the air while clutching my stomach, trying to compose myself. But failing to do so and ending up in more hysterics. I'd completely forgot about my earlier worries and wanted to keep it that way. It seemed that no-one blamed me at all, or they did and they were only going to say something about it when we get out or the Redakai rescues us.

_But despite our current situation, Boomer had been in three laughing fits; Josh had been in five, whereas me and Ky were tied on some ridiculous number, most likely going into triple digits. __Even the slightest thing set us off which would leave the others mystified as we laughed at something that wasn't that funny or was completely the most unamusing thing ever. __Boomer and Josh just smiled and chuckled slightly when me and Ky were having a 'moment'._

"Okay, okay, I'm calm I promise!" I said. Ky was still struggling to calm himself which set me off again.

Lokar stormed down the hallway to find us four teenagers pissing ourselves laughing. "Ky… Shut… Up!" I giggled hopelessly. Me and Ky were literally crying in our hysterics, when I noticed Lokar. "Um… Sup?" Ky burst into giggles again, I have no idea if it was the way I said it, or Lokar's face afterwards, it could be both, they were both equally amusing.

…_Everyone must be wondering what we're on… Well good thing is the answer is nothing, I swear, just jokes from early popping up and making us laugh…_

Lokar looked set to explode and send his insides splattering up the walls.

"Cut the smart mouth." He growled. I flashed my sweetest butter-wouldn't-melt smile back at him.

Ky was still having a moment, I just grinned and rolled my eyes. I may not be high, but Ky's defiantly cutting it close.

Lokar kept staring at me and the cell I'm assuming contained Ky. "Problem?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Maya, your talents are wasted with the likes of _them_!" He paused glancing at Josh, Boomer and a still hysterical Ky. "_I _could make you _so _much better!"

I put my hand on my cheek and paused for a while, like I was thinking. "Maybe… Maybe I _will _switch sides." I said, glancing at Josh who stared back, horrified.

Lokar beamed triumphantly. "Really!?"

"No." I said simply, grinning at him, quite pleased with myself. I could hear Josh and Boomer sighing loudly, like they had been holding their breath. _Did they really think I'd betray them? Actually, is it that hard to believe? After all, I did led them here..._

Lokar looked like he wanted to slap me, which would prove almost impossible through the bars; I stared back at him, challenging him, daring him to so much as tap me. He didn't. I smirked victoriously.

Lokar growled and stormed out muttering about 'teenagers these days' and 'how they're so lippy and such smart alecks'.

After Lokar's little episode, we talked for a little while, with me constantly yawning only just noticing how tired I was, and how late it had gotten.

"Good night guys!" I yawned.

They called out a series of 'good nights'.

"And don't let the buy's bite! They'll crawl in your ear and eat your insides!" Ky added, with a mock warning tone.

I laughed. "G'night to you too, Ky!"

Ky laughed, he was more serious this time. "Good night My, sweet dreams."

I smiled and curled up on the mattress, bringing the duvet under my chin and tucking my knees close to my stomach. I yawned again, Ky, Boomer and Josh were still talking, I raised my head to hear what they were saying.

"… the time when the x-scaper crashed."

"That was horrible." Boomer shuddered.

"When it hit the ground I went flying, the window smashed and I fell out…" Josh paused. "I smashed my head on the ground, I was out like that." Josh said, clicking his fingers.

"You are such an idiot." Ky exclaimed. "You completely destroyed the window that wasn't broken, when you did the whole, badass-smash-through-the-window thing."

I lowered my head, trying to block out the noise of them laughing.

I groaned and shifted around uncomfortably finding that the position I was in about twenty seconds ago to be near impossible now, especially with the springs digging into my back and the duvet being too short so my feet stuck out the ends.

"Arrghh! It's IMPOSSIBLE to sleep on this BLOODY STUPID mattress!" I yelled, furious.

Ten minutes later I was sound asleep.

Ky smirked. "Wasn't that impossible then." The three boys laughed hollowly, they were worried about what would happen to them when they woke up, if they could even get to sleep in the first place.

He quietly muttered under his breath. "I swear, if you do anything to my friends, I WILL kill you." He vowed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review it would really help ^.^ I do not own Redakai, but I do own Josh and Aliya.**

**Uh, thank you again! **


End file.
